User blog:AYET/An overconfident post-TS girl
This should be a quick one to pull through.. *Nami's kinda hot nowadays! No, not as in her physique, and not her personality either. Its hot as in hot news's hot. So are ya hot now or not? ... *crickets* ... Ooookay, I resume... Nami did something positive in the latest chapter and in an instant she's kinda the hot topic in town, so much so one I know who hates Nami all the way down to her bones (Brook: You rang?) gave her a neutral comment - which is already a compliment on its own and very rarely seen! (the odds of striking jackpot trice in a row at the Vegas casinos are probably much higher) *Okay, we have seen what she can do post-TS (sorry, I'ma lazy to dig and write up but you should roughly know what attack techniques she has used). Quite an interesting thing she have in hand there, but definitely needs to be used wisely, as its not as much as a direct attack or defense stuff. Physical attack or defense wise, she's still quite the same old, correct me if I am wrong. *Now, lets rewind back to the first time we see her post-TS. She was there, sitting in a bar in SA, waiting for someone, chatting with the bar tender along the way. Then the Fakes arrived (Luffy, Nami, Franky, and Sogeking), which FLuffy took notice of her and invited her to join the group but she was kinda looking down on the group and bluntly rejected his offer. That made the fake rubber man upset but FNami took over from him and directly threaten the real deal with a flintlock pistol in the face. Then Superman came to save the dams- ... I mean Usopp came to save the damsel in distress, and together they go away happily ever after, with the damsel leaving a farewell gift to the fakey group. *Here's the argument. The whole situation plays out as if Nami KNEW Usopp will step in at that moment to get her off the trouble she drew upon herself. (if that's not haki, then I don't know what it is... nah, just kidding) Yes, she was expected to meet up with Usopp at that bar, but she does not know when he will actually appear (which is why I'm saying Nami has Kenbunshoku Haki!!! *shoes, tomatoes, rubbish were thrown* Ok, ok, I will STFU). What if Usopp has yet reach the bar during the Nami twins face-off? What will happen to her? What can she do against the group in that situation? She seems so cocky until the point where the pistol was flashed in her face, I doubt she will back down that easily. But if she continues her chrade, will she bite the bullet from "her captain", whos well known to be quick on the trigger? *This is the reason why I am saying Nami was too overconfident at that time. If Usopp had not been there at that exact time, she would not be able to undo her situation. As mentioned above, none of her techniques could save her (well perhaps Mirage Tempo would but I don't think the group will give her enough time to execute it). She could have died there and then... which may NOT be a bad thing at all as: *#she gets to die by "her captain's" hands, which I think she's willing to go that far *#that fact would make a certain someone real happy ;-P *Now please don't give me "Oh, Oda will definitely not let her die because she's one of the main characters, he will come up with something..." etc. Lets not put Oda on the table (a Chinese proverb) here, focus on what we know of Nami and lets talk whether if you agree the fact (Nami was and I think still is too overconfident!) or otherwise. *p.s. Happy birthday, Sanji-kun! Wishing you can quickly forget about the hell you went into during the TS. Category:Blog posts